Gudmund
Gudmund is a Swedish rally car from Cars: Mater-National Championship. He is also a champion in his home country, as well as the second competitor that Lightning McQueen meets in the game. In races, Gudmund has very good handling, acceleration, and stability, but falls short with low boost stats. History ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Gudmund makes his first appearance in Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 2, where he is one of the opposing teams with Sonny and Barry. He then appears in the cutscene for Rustbucket Grand Prix, where he is seen driving out of the tunnel. He then introduces himself to Lightning McQueen and Sarge, and challenges them to a race in the dark tunnel. Lightning says that he cannot race because he has no headlights and that he is scared of crashing, but then Sarge gives him his night vision goggles, so now they can race in the dark tunnel. He races in the race, then in the end-scene, he tells about a story about a monster called the Haunted Hook. Then Lightning tries to introduce him to Mater, but Mater thinks he is the ghostlight, and Gudmund thinks Mater is the Haunted Hook, so they run away from each other. Gudmund is also seen as an opponent in Stadium Races 2, 3, and 4, as well as Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 4. Gudmund can be purchased as a playable character in Arcade Mode for 20,000 bonus points, his stats being 2 for boost, 4 for acceleration, 4 for handling, and 4 for stability. General information Physical description Gudmund is most likely a VAZ 2107 heavily tuned for rallies. He is painted yellow and blue, with four headlights on his roof to help him see better in dark tunnels. On his roof, he has a vertical blue stripe, as well as a sticker that reads "Rallye Moto Car", along with the number 46. He also has a sticker on his left side that reads "Service" and "46". Personality and traits Gudmund is a fair and friendly competitor with a good sense of humor, always keeping a cheerful attitude whenever he meets a new challenger in the racing world. While he can be a taunting presence on the circuit, especially with his tendencies to turn around backwards and drive with great skill and agility. His biggest fear is probably the Haunted Hook. Powers and abilities As Gudmund is a champion in his home country of Sweden, he is one of the top racers on the circuit, specializing in acceleration and maneuverability, but lacking in boost abilities. As evidenced by his constant driving backwards during races, Gudmund has amazing backwards driving abilities, rivaling the skills of Mater, Emma, Otto, Koji, and Giovanni. Appearances *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Night Vision'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''Racing Days in Radiator Springs'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Bios **"Gudmund is the reigning rally car champ of Sweden...and a bit of a wild man! He loves to stir things up both on and off the track and takes any challenge head on. With his huge headlights, he's happy kicking up dirt clouds in the middle of the night, even if he's the only one out there. He's got a dry, off-kilter sense of humour, but he's a fair, fun and friendly competitor all the same." *Stats **Boost: 2 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 4 **Stability: 4 Gallery Gudmund.jpg|Artwork 4671428801 156c085779 b.png|Concept art cars mater-20110126-1326139.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' cars mater-20110126-1326452.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Load OV 1.png|Gudmund and Lightning on the Ornament Valley load screen. Icon Sven a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Icon Sven b.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship RC2E78 813e91cd 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship (Wii) RC2E78 db7b37b2 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship (Wii) RC2E78 1ac7a2f5 9.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship (Wii) UVS150404 004|Gudmund before his race UVS150404 005|Gudmund after his race Quotes *"Nice trick, right?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Let's go fill these treads with some nice desert sand." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"I'm Gudmund, just like it says right there - Gudmund." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Angry sergeant! Where are you?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages Trivia *The data of Cars: Mater-National Championship refers to Gudmund as "Sven", implying that this was originally intended to be his name, as it is a Swedish name. It is unknown why his name was changed. *Despite him being Swedish, the model that he resembles, the VAZ 2107, is a Russian car. pl:Zygmunt pt-br:Gudmund Category:European Racers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters